


Своими руками

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Home Improvement, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Стивен сам не понял, как "любовное гнёздышко" для двоих стали обустраивать трое.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Своими руками

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Комбо-фест "На троих" в Stark, Strange & Co community.  
> Коллажи к тексту:  
> От [Ailuropoda Aprica](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/9/8/8/4/98843/86349944.jpg)   
> От [claudilla](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/1/5/3415655/86350033.png)  
> От [Friday_on_my_mind](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/4/1/2141884/86350424.jpg)

С тех пор, как он вышел из интернов, Стивен видел впереди лишь осиянный славой путь знаменитого хирурга, а потому был свято уверен, что ни одного молотка в руки больше не возьмёт. После аварии представить себя с плотницким инструментом было и того невероятнее: где ему с его тремором по гвоздю попасть? Но вот он стоит, держит в одной руке молоток, в другой — десяток гвоздей, а кругом — серые бетонные стены, мешки с песком и цементом, доски, шпатели и прочая ремонтно-строительная атрибутика.

— Напомни мне ещё раз, почему мы просто не наняли бригаду рабочих?

— Потому что ты щепетильный зануда, а ещё потому, что это — наш будущий райский уголок, и почему бы нам не начать создавать в нём совместные счастливые воспоминания прямо сейчас, — в который раз повторил Тони, приладив новую доску на будущие козлы, и протянул Стивену руку ладонью вверх.

Стивен чихнул от забившейся в нос строительной пыли, вложил в руку Тони гвоздь, а затем и молоток. И снова чихнул.

Он начинал сомневаться в том, что завести в городе квартирку в качестве альтернативы варианту переехать, не устроившему ни одного из них, было хорошей затеей. Много мороки, много пыли, много усилий…

А ещё много проведённого вместе времени, совместного планирования интерьера и предоставленного только ему Тони: когда они решили завести квартиру, то условились, что в ней будут отключаться от внешнего мира и целиком посвящать себя друг другу. И хотя от любовного гнёздышка у них пока были только голые стены и мешки со штукатуркой, Тони правило свято соблюдал, отключая телефон сразу, как переступал порог. Не то чтобы они не оставляли оба каналов для экстренной связи, но такова уж была их жизнь — мир надеялся на них, а злодеи не спрашивали о планах на вечер. Зато никто не отвлекал их деловыми разговорами или нежелательными приглашениями. (По правде, Стивен иногда думал, что Тони предложил это правило специально, чтобы сбегать от навязчивых бизнес-партнёров, скучных знакомых и — иногда — Мстителей.)

Когда козлы были готовы, Тони выдал Стивену валик, ведро с побелкой и пластиковую плошку, а сам принялся мешать штукатурку.

Когда будущая кухня засияла белоснежным потолком, Стивен размял шею, сбросил фартук, отряхнул старые джинсы и, бросив Тони «Я скоро!», отправился в ближайший Макдональдс.

***  
Человек-Паук, он же Питер Паркер, приземлился на крыльце прямо перед Стивеном, и если бы не его супербыстрая реакция, лежать бы всей этой картошке фри под ногами.

— Простите, мистер доктор Стрэндж! Я не хотел вас пугать! Я только патрулировал, потом увидел вас, дай, думаю, поздороваюсь, но здороваться со стены мне показалось невежливо, и я решил спуститься, ну и спрыгнул…

Парень смолк, когда Стивен поднял ладонь.

— Всё нормально. Привет, Питер.

— Здрасьте, — кивнул тот и оглянулся на дверь. — А куда вы идёте? Это ведь не ваш дом.

— Это… — Стивен на секунду замялся, а затем кивнул на дверь. — Пойдём. Увидишь сам, заодно ещё кое с кем поздороваешься.

***  
Как так получилось, что «любовное гнёздышко» на двоих обустраивали трое, Стивен так и не понял. Он просто пригласил Питера в квартиру, чтобы тот повидался с Тони — и оба были несомненно рады встрече, — а уже через полчаса любознательный мальчишка с пристрастием допрашивал их о ходе ремонтных работ и набрасывал штукатурку на стену.

Для Стивена было не так много работ, которые он со своим тремором мог делать, а потому иногда чувствовал себя бесполезным и старался компенсировать отсутствие помощи в ремонте другими вещами — заботился о еде, питье и перерывах, развлекал Тони разговорами, если не было Питера, и подрабатывал диджеем. Впрочем, Тони удивительным образом всегда находил и для него полезные занятия, а глазомеру Стивена доверял больше, чем собственным суперточным приборам.

— Посмотри, так ровно?

Стивен вставал у Тони за спиной, придирчиво оценивал — косяки, панели, полки, плитку, картины — и честно сообщал о погрешностях, даже если речь шла о миллиметре. Тони добросовестно исправлял.

Когда Тони доверил Питеру делать разводку в гостиной после мастер-класса на примере спальни, Стивен даже не удивился. А уж когда дело дошло до электроники, этих двоих было не оторвать от работы даже запахом горячих гамбургеров. Стивен только усмехался и принимался убирать оставляемый ими мелкий мусор.

Когда Тони только сказал, что всё в квартире хочет сделать сам, Стивен подумал, что это блажь, но спорить не стал. Теперь, когда он видел, как их совместными усилиями преображается безликое некогда пространство, становясь уютным и по-настоящему родным домом, Стивен оценил эту бытовую магию — магию сделанного собственными руками.

***  
Окончание ремонта праздновали тоже втроём.

— Прости, — сказал Тони, провожая в окно взглядом спешащего домой Питера. — Это вроде как для нас двоих, но…

Стивен обнял Тони со спины и фыркнул ему в ухо:

— Если ты думаешь, что я хоть на что-то зол или обижен, то ты осёл, Тони Старк. И если бы не он, то к окончанию этих трёх месяцев у меня отнялся бы язык развлекать тебя болтовнёй. Мальчишка сделал за меня половину работы.

— Ну… Есть ещё вещи, которые я ему поручить не могу.

Тони расслабленно откинул голову Стивену на плечо и улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

— Список попунктно, пожалуйста, мистер Старк.

— Пункт первый: в нашей спальне стоит огромная кровать и мне срочно нужен кто-то, чтобы проверить её на прочность.

— Думаю, с этой работой я справлюсь.


End file.
